Seul ce soir
by clocliquot
Summary: Yaoi KakaxIru LEMON Fic classique du uke qui fantasme seul.


Je suis seul ce soir.

Je le suis depuis déjà plusieurs semaines maintenant.

L'homme avec qui je partage ma vie depuis déjà plusieurs années est encore parti.

Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas seulement pour une mission de quelques jours.

Cette fois-ci …

….c'est la guerre.

La grande guerre ninja.

Tout le village est désert. Les villages voisins le sont aussi.

La grande coalition ninja s'est rassemblée derrière Naruto Uzumaki pour affronter le plus grand ennemi qu'il n'ait encore jamais existé : Madara Uchiwa.

Dieu seul sait combien de nos compagnons reviendrons vivants.

_Naruto… Je sais bien que tu portes déjà un lourd fardeau sur tes jeunes épaules…. _

_Mais, Protège-le. _

_Je t'en supplie._

**ooOOoo**

Malgré cela. Je me sens terriblement vide ce soir.

Il me manque tellement.

J'ai envie de lui…

Cette envie ne me quitte plus depuis des jours.

Bien au contraire, elle ne fait que grandir au fur et à mesure que la nuit s'avance et que la solitude m'envahit.

Ce terrible et frustrant désir…Je ne vais plus pouvoir lui résister encore davantage.

Je sais que je devrais me sentir coupable…

...Je ne devrais pas faire ce genre de chose.

Non ...

Je ne devrais pas faire cela alors que la plupart de mes amis souffrent et meurent sur le champ de bataille.

Je devrais d'ailleurs être moi-aussi parmi eux.

Mais il en a été décidemment autrement et ce soir je n'en peux tout simplement plus…

Je tente malgré tout de réfréner mes pulsions depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines par solidarité avec mes frères d'armes.

Mais j'en ai trop envie.

**ooOOoo**

Je n'aurai pas dû aller rechercher un de ses masques qu'il a laissé trainer dans un tiroir juste avant de partir.

Au début, je voulais juste sentir un peu son odeur. Rien de plus. L'avoir tout contre moi pendant que je dors.

Mais c'est trop tard maintenant.

Le masque contre ma bouche, je frémis déjà d'envie.

Je sens bien que ma verge se gonfle inexorablement.

Je ne devrais pas….

_Non je ne dois pas faire ça…_

Mais mon sexe me fait déjà mal…

Je suis si dur et serré dans mon pantalon.

Je me refuse à y toucher directement de ma main….

J'arrive encore à ne pas céder à cette facilité.

Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me frotter contre l'accoudoir du canapé.

Sans même le réaliser, je me retrouve à califourchon sur celui-ci.

et m'y frotte de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite.

Je mordille désormais à pleine bouche le masque de mon aimé.

Je n'en peux plus.

Ce n'est pas suffisant.

Il m'en faut plus.

J'ai tellement envie de lui … de son sexe en moi.

Frénétiquement, j'enlève à présent ce pantalon et ce slip qui m'oppressent.

Je commence à me caresser l'anus.

Mais déjà je suis parti loin dans mon fantasme et mes rêves.

La réalité devient floue.

Je suis déjà sûr que ce ne sont plus mes doigts que je sens.

_Non c'est certain ce sont les siens._

« Ah oui Kakashi. Entre en moi »… m'entends-je gémir.

J'accélère la pression autour de mon antre et enfonce déjà un premier doigt que j'ai légèrement humecté avec ma langue au préalable.

Un deuxième et un troisième le rejoignent bien vite.

« Ah oui Kakashi . C'est ça….. oui… ici. Vas-y ! »

J'ai l'impression qu'il est là. Derrière moi en train de me caresser.

Mais j'en veux encore plus.

Je la veux **elle.**

Si chaude, si dure si puissante.

Je la veux tout au fond de moi. Elle qui sait si bien me remplir et me ravager de l'intérieur.

Qui me cogne et me culbute jusqu'à m'en faire oublier jusqu'à mon nom.

Elle qui s'enfonce toujours plus et caresse des zones inavouables.

Dans l'espoir de ressentir un peu cette même chaleur, j'enfonce mon 4ème doigt au plus profond de moi.

Je voudrais presque y mettre ma main toute entière… mais cela ne reste pas comparable à la sensation de de sa verge lorsqu'elle me pénètre.

De ma main libre, je me caresse légèrement avec mon index le bout de mon gland comme il le fait toujours lorsque je suis déjà au bord de l'orgasme.

Mon liquide pré-éjaculatoire est déjà bien présent et je n'ai de cesse de titiller mon méat en mimant exactement sa gestuelle lorsqu'il le torture amoureusement pour moi.

Je n'en peux déjà plus.

Mon corps le réclame tellement.

Il le veut **lui **et personne d'autre.

Il m'a marqué de son emprunte.

Je sais déjà que personne au monde ne pourra me donner autant de plaisir qu'il m'en donne.

Je suis en transe… Je ne vois déjà plus que lui dans mon esprit.

Son visage si parfait. Son expression indicible et délicieuse lorsqu'il me prend me revient soudain en mémoire…

Je sais que je ne vais plus tenir bien longtemps.

Les images de lui en moi me reviennent en cascade, elles me submergent et finissent par me faire exploser, libérant ainsi ma semence sur mon canapé.

Pantelant, je le suis…

…Mais, frustré également.

Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû…

...que c'était une erreur.

Non seulement je me dégoute encore plus de m'être ainsi adonner à cet onanisme égoïste alors que lui est peut-être en train de se battre et de souffrir.

Mais je me sens aussi en manque de quelque chose.

Je n'ai pas été ravagé comme j'aurais aimé l'être par lui.

Je suis encore plus en manque qu'avant.

Je me sens vide.

Je tremble de l'intérieur et frémis comme s'il me manquait l'essentiel pour être enfin satisfait pleinement.

Je sais bien qu'aucune de mes pratiques masturbatoires, aussi poussées soient elles, ne remplaceront le plaisir que j'ai lorsqu'il me prend.

Je suis à lui pour toujours.

Ce soir…C'était loin d'être suffisant.

Cela ne le sera plus jamais tant qu'il ne sera pas rentré.

_Je t'en prie reviens-moi vite… Mon amour_

**Fin**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**...Mé****at** Culpa…;)


End file.
